Dropsuits
Description Dropsuits are a major centerpiece in DUST 514. They are what defines you and your abilities. "Infantry dropsuits designed to protect and sustain the wearer in even the harshest environments. Different dropsuit classifications offer specific bonuses to speed, mobility, defense and configurability." - Dust 514 Marketplace "The mercenary soldiers of DUST 514® enter combat wearing state-of-the-art armoured dropsuits. With a variety of specialized designs available, different dropsuits offer specific bonuses to speed, mobility, defence, and customizability. Each dropsuit design comes with a unique slot configuration and power-grid, letting you fill any combat role you can dream up." ''- DUST 514 Official Website. As of Uprising 1.8 there are 5 different Dropsuit specializations with dropsuits from all races. Dropsuit Traits Dropsuits made by each race have different attributes: *Gallente Dropsuits tend to have moderate armour, high armor repair, and low shields. *Caldari Dropsuits tend to have high shields, best shield recharge delay & shield recharge rates, and low armour. *Minmatar Dropsuits tend to have lower shields and armour, increased mobility, and hack speed. * Amarr Dropsuits tend to have high armour, low shields shields, and move slower then other Dropsuits. Light Dropsuits Light Dropsuits sacrifice protection for greatly increased mobility, reduced Scan Profile & Precision. * Basic Light Frames - No role-specific customizations. ** Bandwidth Capacity: STD/ADV/PRO = 8/12/16 Mb/s * Scout Dropsuit - Designed for covert operations and stealth. ** Bandwidth Capacity: STD/ADV/PRO = 6/9/12 Mb/s * Pilot Dropsuit - (Unreleased, but has a tab on the marketplace) Medium Dropsuits Medium Dropsuits make a trade-off between protection and mobility; they are neither as fast as light frames, nor as tough as heavy frames. * Basic Medium Frame - No role-specific customization ** Bandwidth Capacity: STD/ADV/PRO = 8/12/16 Mb/s * Assault Dropsuit - Focuses on improving the effectiveness of light weapons. ** Scan profile: -5 ** Bandwidth Capacity: STD/ADV/PRO = 8/12/16 Mb/s * Logistics Dropsuit - Functions as a force multiplier; has additional equipment slots and is slightly weaker than the medium frame. ** Scan Precision: -5 ** Bandwidth Capacity: *** Gallente/Minmatar Logistics: STD/ADV/PRO = 20/28/36 Mb/s *** Amarr/Caldari Logistics: STD/ADV/PRO = 16/24/32 Mb/s Heavy Dropsuits Heavy Dropsuits abandon mobility in favour of greatly increased protection and damage potential. * Basic Heavy Frame - No role-specific customizations ** Bandwitth Capacity STD/ADV/PRO = 0/0/0 Mb/s * Sentinel Dropsuit - Highly Specialized at decimating infantry or destroying vehicles. The only frame able to use Heavy Weapons. ** Scan precision: -5 ** Bandwitth Capacity STD/ADV/PRO = 0/0/0 Mb/s * Commando Dropsuit - More mobile and less protected than other heavy frames. Has an additional light weapon slot. ** Scan Profile: -5 ** Bandwitth Capacity STD/ADV/PRO = 8/12/16 Mb/s Packaged Fits ''"Pre-packaged, ready to deploy dropsuit and vehicle fittings: The answer to any battlefield problem you may encounter." - Dust 514 Marketplace Packaged Fits are pre-packaged, ready to deploy dropsuits. These items are only available for Aurum and come fitted with a variety of different things. While some are given generic names, others are named after developers who have worked or still work at CCP Games. Fitted dropsuits are available as follows: * Scout ** 'CQC' Scout G-I ** 'Hunter Scout G-I ** 'Logicloop' Scout M-I ** 'Raider' Scout G-I * Assault ** 'Foxfour' Assault G-I ** 'Rattati' Assault G/1-Series ** Shock Assault ** 'Wolfman' Assault A/1-Series * Heavy ** 'Mauler' Sentinel A-I ** 'Tigris' Sentinel A-I * Logistics ** 'Remnant IX' Logistics mk.0 Category:Dropsuits Category:Amarr Category:Gallente Category:Minmatar Category:Caldari